Any structure that is built below ground level may at times experience the problem of water entering the interior of the structure. Residential structures built with basements rarely escape this water problem. Generally, the problem is created because of subsurface water levels which create a tremendous amount of pressure thus forcing water into the below-grade structure even through minute cracks. Everyone who has lived in a home with a basement has at one time or another experienced this problem.
Many solutions to this water problem have been attempted in an effort to keep the interior of below-grade structures completely dry. For example, various compounds have been applied to the exterior surfaces of the below-grade structure in an effort to seal the structure and make it "waterproof". Where this is not possible or economical, attempts have been made to seal the interior of the below-grade structure by applying various compounds to the interior surfaces of the structure. Attempts to seal the below-grade structure either exteriorly or interiorly have not been successful. Other solutions have been to lay tile around the exterior of the subsurface walls in order to carry the water away from the structure. This procedure has been successful in some instances, but is relatively expensive especially when the tiling is not done at the time of initial construction of the below-grade structure. Attempts to relieve the water pressure by drilling holes in the floor inside of the below-grade walls have been somewhat successful, but such a procedure is illegal in many communities because the water drains into the sanitary sewer. This procedure has the obvious disadvantage that the floor of the basement or other structure will periodically become wet and therefore cannot be carpeted or used for any purpose where moisture will cause damage.
The problem of keeping basements and other below-grade structures dry is widespread, and no solution has ever been found that is economically feasible. There is therefore a tremendous need for a solution to this widespread problem.